Amos Slain
by Bloodlustful
Summary: Rewriting of the scene in which Copper is protecting Tod from his owner, Amos Slade. While Slade is looking for an opening to shoot Tod without hitting Copper, a sudden killer itch strikes him, and it turns out to be a literal killer itch from what results when he tries to scratch it. Recommended if you love Tod and/or hate Slade, and rated M for graphic parts and some bad words.


Hi, everyone!

I, Bloodlustful, am here to write another fanfic revolving around "The Fox And The Hound", my second non-crossover and non-drabble one since "For The First Tod In Forever(Coppe-Reprise).

Though this one is neither a prequel nor a sequel to the movie.

Rather, it is a rewriting of one of the movie's scenes.

You see, here's the thing.

I never bought any of the stupid-ass loads revolving around that asshole hunter Amos Slade being anything but an awful, hideous prick in the film for one fucking second, despite how the ones who made the movie tried to make it seem otherwise.

Not that he wasn't a true villain despite how he was a trophy hunter(and him not seeing his career of hunting for sport as a bad thing, as well as his hating foxes and making it clear that he'd kill Tod if he saw him again FOR SOMETHING THE FOX DIDN'T DO AND HE ASSUMED HE DID, which led to Tod having to be released into the wild and later on be enemies with his former friend Copper, who Slade made his hunting hound when he left it to Chief, who was already a hunting dog of his, to train Copper, even causing him to become more adept at it than he was, makes it clear that he was indeed bad while ignorantly thinking he wasn't, the big jerk piece of shit).

Not that he had any right to hate Tod before or after Chief was nearly killed and still badly hurt, since it was his own damn fault that Chief was near that train in the first place for how the bastard had, as I said before, presumed wrongly that Tod committed a crime he clearly didn't commit and thus hunted the fox when he got the chance to do so, and he'd already caused poor, sweet, innocent Tod enough problems, pain, hardship, sadness and upset.

Not that he was sincere in relenting, changing his ways after he saw just how firm Copper was about protecting Tod from death by Slade's gun(seriously, the son of a bitch was going to kill Tod, who he'd already gotten separated from Widow Tweed because Slade accused him of doing something which he didn't do at all, and AFTER Tod save the man's sorry life, no less) or any of that other shit, all of which was clearly forced by the producers.

And not that he was even a drop better as a person after he decided not to kill Tod, after all. Oh, no. That was just as forced, and just as obviously, as well.

The douchebag was the asshole he was, and I don't give a flying shit how hard the ones who made the movie tried to convince the audience otherwise. I was not fooled, and I, like a lot of people, though admittedly not everyone, absolutely despise Slade.

So I am rewriting the scene in which Tod was helpless and weak in that water, and the only thing standing between him and death by the gun of a rotten man and trophy hunting son of a bitch bastard fucker was Copper.

Specifically, I am making it so that Slade, after all he did, mentioned or otherwise, fully gets what the hell is coming to him in full, and in a cool, ironic way, at that, which is indeed what the hell should have happened in the actual movie.

THINGS TO NOTE:

If you love Tod and/or hate Slade, then I absolutely PROMISE you that you'll love this story to pieces after you've read it, and if, conversely, you hate Tod and/or love Slade, then turn away from this story now, especially since I am shocked that there could possibly be people who hate Tod and/or love Slade.

I own none of the characters. They all belong to The Fox And The Hound and therefore to Disney.

Amos Slain

What was occurring now was unbelievable, as a bear had attacked both Amos Slade, an avid, mean trophy hunter, and Copper, a once innocent hound puppy who he'd now corrupted into being his hunting hound courtesy of having Chief do the job after making it so that the aforementioned Chief would do so(and transformed from Tod's friend to Tod's enemy in the process, no less), during a hunt that Slade was on, for both Tod and his lady love, Vixey.

This all being after Tod and Vixey were almost killed by bear traps and even fire thanks to Slade, along with of course being pursued by him and Copper, among much else that had also occurred.

Having managed to save Slade and Copper from the bear who nearly killed them by attacking said bear and luring it away(it was most likely dead either from drowning, the impact of the fall down the waterfall several meters below that it and Tod took together or both), despite all of what had been done previously, Tod had thankfully survived that fall.

However, he only barely did so, and his remaining energy allowed him to limp out of the water before collapsing upon the bank, even if he was still conscious.

Copper was astounded as hell that Tod saved him and his owner after all that had happened, and he felt a pang of remorse and indeed a twinge of guilt for what he'd done to his former friend, the altruistic fox he now approached most quietly.

"Tod?" asked Copper with a concerned look on his face. Tod saw him and knew that he had no choice but to accept the fact that everything had been taken out of him and thus he was at the hound's mercy, so he did so, though understandably morosely.

But that turned out to be the least of Tod's problems, as he suddenly heard the sound of a gun being cocked, and sure enough, Slade was pointing that gun directly at the trapped and helpless Tod, clearly proving himself to be as ungrateful and thankless as he was bad, greedy, quick-tempered, rotten and unlikable.

Copper acted fast and quickly stepped in front of a now justifiably terrified Tod, with Slade then saying to his hound: "Come on, Copper. Get out of the way." as he motioned his gun to the right for emphasis.

But Copper gave a sad look and walked further in front of the frightened fox, clearly refusing to let his owner kill him, though Slade continued to try and find an opening to shoot Tod dead.

Fortunately, karma stepped in just in time.

Because all of a sudden, Slade had quite the horrendous itch on his back, which caused him to go: "AAAAAAAAA! What the hell? Where the fuck did this damn itch come from, anyway?!" and try and scratch it vehemently, though in choosing his left hand to attempt that scratch, he sealed his own fate.

Because as he swerved back to try and get rid of that itch, he failed to notice that he was holding his gun now with only his right hand and unintentionally pulled the trigger with his right index finger due to how he wasn't focused on how he held his gun anymore, and, quite by chance, he'd happened to make it so that the gun was now pointing down at his shin.

So the bullet went right through his shin, much to the shock and alarm of all three present, but especially Slade, who cried out: "YEEEEAAAAARRRRGGGGHHHHH!"

With a good portion of his lower leg blown wide open, Slade fell back and, even if it was only a reflex action on his part, his left hand came back onto the gun and he inadvertently pulled it around so that the barrel was pointed right at his chest, and due to struggling so much from the pain, the trigger was pulled again while the gun was held firmly by him, even though this was one of the few times that it wasn't his intention for that to be the case, much like the accidental shin shot that happened seconds prior was.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" screamed Slade as a good part of his chest was blown out, and while he did not hit his heart(or what piss-poor excuse for a heart he had, really)and thus it was still beating, it was a quadruple whammy for the hunter.

He would have died from the gunshot wound to the chest which, by freak chance, resulted from him shooting himself in the shin by mistake and as such was its successor as far as its firing into Slade went, but before that could happen, he bashed his head onto one of the big rocks under the water while still screaming, and there was also a sharp piece of rock in the water that just happened to be there, though slightly below the upper half of the bank's water, and the way that he fell caused him to land on it in a manner so that what was previously just a sharp piece of rock lying in the region of the bank he fell backwards onto was now a sharp rock which was slicing downwards through the other side of his chest.

So his screams were silenced when his heart(again, actually a lousy-ass excuse for one)was lacerated and indeed torn open this time, and his blood flooded out into the water to the point where it turned almost entirely red, the previous blue color nearly completely depleted, with his nasty, horrible death having completed itself with four different parts to it, all of which were nothing short of ghastly and disgusting.

Tod and Copper, especially the latter, since Slade was his owner, were both unable to move or speak as their eyes were wide open from what had just happened, at least for a time, anyway.

They suddenly snapped back to reality when they smelled blood, which was now flowing onto and into their fur.

Looking down at where it had gotten upon them, they saw, to the astonishment of both(again, especially to Copper), that those regions of them were now, in Tod's case, more red than before in what was previously red, since he was a red fox, except for his white underside, which was now the exact same red as the blood, and, in Copper's case, all four of his feet had been painted red for the very first time and the dark tan of his paw fur was almost inconspicuous thanks to that blood panting of them I speak of.

Following this, they saw, much to their surprise, Widow Tweed, who, as it turned out, had decided to pay Tod a visit today, driving around, hoping, if she could, see him again for at least a little bit of time, since she missed him so, much like he missed her so and would have been so happy to see her again, however briefly.

Vixey was in the car with her, however, and that was because Vixey had seen her car during all of this, run over and done all she could(of course her sounds weren't comprehensible English, since she was a fox who could communicate with other animals, but not with humans, so it wasn't easy to get what she was trying to say across to the old lady)to let Tweed know about how much peril Tod was in, and thankfully, made it so that it was just enough so that it worked out in the end and Tweed was able to, with the help of Vixey's nose to guide her, drive to where Tod was, and, to Tweed's surprise as much as Vixey's own, Copper was, as well.

Additionally, Tweed and Vixey both got quite startled when they saw that Tod and Copper had blood on their fur, though Tod more so, of course, while both stayed very still and silent in the water of the bank, and, at the same time, that Slade's corpse was lying right there in the water, the wounds making it clear how he'd died, his gun stuck in his dead hands and his blood mixing in with the water around and within at least two feet of his lifeless, previously lowlife body.

Realizing what had to have happened, and wanting to get away from this grisly horror scene, Tweed quickly beckoned Tod and Copper to come over to her car and join Vixey while she went over to try and get Slade's corpse out of the water while making sure that the gun wouldn't fire again, both for funerary reasons revolving around that gun's owner, but just after she got out of her car and Tod and Copper were both in it along with Vixey, Slade's corpse would prove too heavy for her to lift due to her old age, as well as how Slade was bigger than her and how that corpse had filled up with water thanks to how Slade's mouth had been open when he hit that rock with his head after falling over and his heart had been slashed in twain, leaving a little more room for water to get into him, especially in the former case.

So she came to accept that it was best to just leave him to a watery grave, and thus went back to her car and, just after looking at him and saying: "I wish it did not have to have ended this way, Amos. It is tragic that there was no other way that it could have ended, and I am also so very sorry that bringing you out for a proper funeral and burial has proven not to be an option." got it moving and drove out of the woods, able to tell that Tod clearly wanted to be her pet again after all he'd been through, and likewise, Vixey could immediately tell how lovely and wonderful she was, plus Copper needed a new owner and he and Tod wanted to be friends again, so they wanted to be her pets, as well.

Tweed soon would be able to see that as the fact that it was, and, after finding a way to make it so that it was affordable(helping keep things going with where Slade used to live and her home alike when she was able to think it up and realize that it could and would work), she now had two foxes and a hound, while Chief, the last link to Slade's miserable existence on the planet, found out about his owner's death shortly after the four returned to her home, thanks to her giving him consoling and condolences while telling him as gently as possible with plenty of compassion, sympathy and pettings.

However, despite how this was the case, along with how Slade's farm would still be just as it was before and that Chief was more than welcome to be a part of making that so along with her three pets, plus of course being a fourth one of them if he wished, Chief still became so sad that he lost the will to live and indeed died, although this would not be found out until the next morning by the four who now lived at Tweed's house, since Chief's death occurred a few minutes after Tweed had returned to her home(letting Chief be so that he could have his grief while deciding she would try and find a new owner for him if she could, though he still had a place as a pet even if she was unable to, plus Tod and Vixey were both very forgiving and would let him live with them, while Copper would welcome him even further and help him adjust to a new, better life).

Thus, things would go uphill for Tweed, Copper, Vixey and Tod from then on, and downhill for Chief and Slade, though especially the latter, as, since he'd lost his disgraceful life, he'd been in hell with Satan and Beelzebub taking turns with how they saw him tortured and punished, and everything from needles being stuck into his eyes to his cock and balls being vivisected to his skeleton removed bone by bone to his organs getting ripped out to his entire soul just plain being outright fried in lava, brimstone and fire combinations alike, among other forms of getting his, were being done to him.

He could only scream in agony, anger and anguish as he continued to get his everlasting just desserts in hell, and though he continually tried to call out to God and his son, Jesus Christ, to give him a second chance, promising he'd be a better person if he could be brought back to life, they were neither heard, nor would they have worked even if they had been.

God's omniscience made damn sure of that as far as the latter case went, and thus knew that the screams would continue, but also forever be blocked out by the bowels of hell that Slade would remain in, and as for Chief?

Why, under the directions of The False Prophet and The Antichrist, demons were using fleas, ticks, ringworms, tapeworms and theobromine-laden chocolate to torture him vehemently, the last one being shoved deep down into him in portion after portion in the form of a force-feeding, and thus Chief, who was a damned soul of a hunting dog much worse than the one that Copper became for a time and thankfully no longer was, also made forlorn attempts to beg God and Christ to restore him to life and grant him a second chance for being a good, non-hunting dog at times that he wasn't yowling in rage, excruciation and fright, but he and Slade both were eternally tortured and put through literal hell in the ways I've put across, though, as was mentioned with Slade's punishment above, there were plenty more examples as to how the hell they were made to endlessly suffer in, well, hell.

Currently heaven on Earth, and, later on, actual heaven would be what Copper, Tweed, Vixey and Tod were going to live in, on and like, and never again would Chief or Slade, the latter in particular, be a blight upon the beautiful third planet in the Milky Way Galaxy contained solar system that was the aforementioned Earth.

THE END

So, guys, how did you like this rewriting of that scene in "The Fox And The Hound"?

I'm guessing it was wonderful for those of you who love Tod and/or hate Slade.

I would also like to point out that, since 1981 was quite the year for douchebaggery in some forms of entertainment(be it this film and the sad ending of a tragic outcome and how the creators made it that along with all else they did with it which would upset and/or anger viewers, comic books written by Jim Shooter during his time as Marvel Comics editor in chief which were quite abominable despite how other writers did some good comic book creating, whether said Shooter comics were character ruining ones made by that asshole or just ordinary bad ones, Steve Miner's Friday The 13th: Part 2, in which Jason Voorhees pushes a paraplegic named Mark who he already killed down a long flight of stairs or any similar shit), this is, along with all else I made it, a nice big, nasty and hateful "FUCK YOU!" to the douchebag motherfuckers who pulled such crap in a year that might otherwise have had better forms of the things mentioned above, and other pop culture related things in excellent form, as well.

Plus, I'd like to add that this is just as much, if not more, of a massive, blatant and vicious "FUCK YOU!" to all of those despicable trophy hunters out there, fox targeting ones or otherwise, who contaminate this world, and, along with that, a metaphorical and literal "GO TO HELL, YOU BASTARD CUNTS!" towards them.

I would like ratings and reviews, please, especially from fellow Tod fans and/or Slade haters!


End file.
